masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CyberDemiGod
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mass Effect 2 Guide page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 04:15, June 27, 2012 Adding spacing to pages Hello--I see what you've been trying to do--moving the spoiler template so that it falls below pictures. But you're doing it inartfully--best way is to put this text where you've been putting the multiple line breaks. Also, I would advise not continuing it for now, as I'm unsure how the interplay of multiple browsers and Wikia styles is playing into whether the spoiler tag is clipping into the picture. I'm using Chrome to view the wiki--what browser are you using? (If you reply, please do so on this talk page not mine: I will see it.) Trandra 09:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) * I am not really versed in the templates that are installed on this wiki, so I was doing it in a "brute force" fashion. The first 2 pages I did, all I had to do was move the templates, the last few edits I did however, was done with several line breaks When I did the edits(I have done 3 so far, the problem seems to be rampant on this wiki, a simple problem, but annoying, looks better without it). When I make my edits, I am using the latest version of Google Chrome myself, I am also testing my edits with the latest Firefox and Internet Explorer (IE8). Anything that works with chrome should work fine with android browsers and it is Chrome technically. I am not testing it with Safari so Iphones/Mac may be different. I tested them against a few different resolution settings and found resolutions did not effect it. Thanks for stopping by with the message, I always welcome constructive criticism, and information particular to the wiki I am editing, as I am always looking to improve my editing skills, so I may bring more to the wiki's I edit. 09:42, June 27, 2012 (UTC) << Need to add a signature template to this wiki I am guessing ::It must be something going on with Wikia, then, because the spoiler tags weren't clipping into pictures 2 months ago, as far as I can recall. The first two edits do look much nicer with your change. The others just look strange because of all the blank space. I'll ask around for some input. ::If you have the signature template elsewhere on Wikia, you should be able to just put the code in your preferences that will find it--something like . Otherwise, you can upload it under your userspace here. Trandra 10:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) *Good Idea, I'll fiddle with my signature and link it to the one hosted on Fallout Wikia or Elder scrolls wikia. Yeah it sounds like a kind of mass change of the wiki that would concern admins and the like, like a thumbs up or down on weather or not to implement it. The Wikia's base software that all wikia's are running on has undergone 2 update in the last month and a half. If you noticed that for a while up until just last week the search bar was not dropping down with suggestions and the like, that is why. Wikia Bureaucrat's and owners all decided to update the standard wikia software, came with some nice changes. And about the blank space, noted, I will make sure when I make changes like that I won't use , I will move the templates (that is if it is okay with the admins that I go ahead and do that during my time here).